


Something to Dream Tonight (artwork)

by CremedelaChristo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Asexual Character, Asexual Dean Winchester, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2015-16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremedelaChristo/pseuds/CremedelaChristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender scene from joan_waterhouse's fic "Something to Dream Tonight," where Dean and Sam lean against the Impala and prepare to go in for their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Dream Tonight (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something to Dream Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931153) by [joan_waterhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse). 




End file.
